Butterfly Kisses
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: Because they never really had a chance. Because together, they were unstoppable. A series of kisses throughout the episodes. Desperately Seeking Serena is now up. Chuck/Blair. TV BASED.
1. 1x01: Pilot

_The credit for this idea goes to ForAReason, who did this kind of fic for the Bones section. THIS WILL BE BLAIR/CHUCK, just so you know. A series of kisses throughout the episodes._

* * *

Butterfly Kisses

1x01: Pilot

"But it was just kissing, right?"

Blair never realized how much could be said with silence. When Nate didn't look at her or come to his own defense, the silence was deafening. Tears filled her eyes and she struggled to keep from crying in great, heaving sobs—the kind her mother hated so much.

Nate had always been her Prince Charming—the boyfriend, whom she loved. And who loved her.

Or so she thought.

"Get out." Her voice was shaky but icy as she glared at the boy sitting in front of her.

He stared at her in confusion. "Blair, I lo—"

"Get out!" She screamed, pushing him out, blindly pushing him past candles and rose petals—all the preparations she had made to make their first time special.

Nate stumbled through the door, and she slammed it behind him, collapsing against it, realizing belatedly that she was still in her underwear. Angry—at herself, at him, at Serena—she pulled on a red skirt and a black shirt—both Eleanor Originals—and a black jacket, escaping from the room.

She darted to the bathroom, shaking, and stuck her finger down her throat. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl, before collapsing onto her side.

She felt weak—to weak to get up, by far—and didn't want to be alone. Who would come? Nate and Serena were out of the question. Kati and Isabel would whisper and not understand. She scrolled through her contact list unthinkingly until she landed on Chuck. She closed her eyes tightly, pressing the "Call" button.

* * *

Chuck Bass was an asshole. He admitted it himself. But he got out of control sometimes, and that was dangerous.

He would never tell Blair about Serena and Nate—the girl was so evil she'd probably take him out in the crossfire—but Serena didn't know that.

He was swearing to himself after Serena had run out of the kitchen when his phone rang. Think of the devil, and she will appear.

"Well, well, Waldorf. Need a booty call?"

There was a long silence. "Chuck…you're an asshole. But you're the only person who I can trust to help me. Can you come over?"

Her voice, tinny over the phone but obviously distraught and wavering, made him suspicious. "I'll be there in ten."

He called a driver and was on his way in seconds. Sometimes being the boss's son did have its perks.

* * *

When Chuck left the relative safety of the elevator, he was accosted by someone he knew probably better than his own father.

"Mr. Bass, I am so glad you are here." Dorota said in her heavy accent. "Miss Blair is upstairs…I cannot get her to move."

Chuck frowned at Dorota, whom Blair looked to as a mother figure. Dorota knew Blair and her friend's better than most of their parents. His frown deepened and he ascended the stairs.

He looked into her room and didn't see her among the scattered flower petals and candles. He heard soft crying coming from the direction of the bathroom, and was shocked when he opened the door to see Blair lying on the floor, crying.

"Oh my God, Blair." He said, shocked and appalled. He saw the signs—the throw-up in the bowl, the towels on the floor—and put two and two together. Contrary to popular belief, Chuck Bass was not stupid. He sighed, regarding Blair, who stared blankly back.

He started water running in the bath, and lifted Blair up. He stripped off her clothes until she was in her underwear, and put her into the warm water. He began to clean up the throw-up as Blair began to reach her senses.

"How could they do it, Chuck?" The soft voice, so much like that of the five-year-old she had been when they first met, made him want to find whoever was responsible for her sadness and punch them out.

"Who do what?" He asked, already suspecting.

"Nate and Serena. How could they do…_that._" Her voice was layered with disgust and contempt for her boyfriend and best friend.

"Nate's a fucking idiot." He said, still not facing her. "And Serena is…Serena. We always knew she had a thing for Nathanial."

She laughed bitterly. "I suppose it's my fault. I always wanted to wait. Serena didn't."

Chuck turned to face her, voice hard. "It's _not_ your fault, Waldorf."

"Everything is always my fault." She said, wallowing in self-pity. "It's my fault my dad left my mother for another man. It's my fault that Serena slept with Nate—"

Chuck grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "None of that is your fault." He laughed hollowly. "Where's the Blair Waldorf I know? The one who never let anyone or anything get to her?"

"She's on vacation." Blair grumbled, moving out of the bath, realizing how she was dressed. "Where are my clothes?"

Chuck silently pointed.

She grabbed the clothes and retreated to her room. "Why did you come?"

"You asked me to…" He trailed off, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "But you didn't have to come. I'm sure you had some flavor-of-the-week girl that you left behind." Chuck's mind flashed to Serena guiltily. Blair continued. "Why come and help your best friend's bulimic girlfriend?"

"You think I'd just ignore you?" He asked, offended. "Nice perception of me you have there, Blair."

"I'm sorry." She sounded sincere. "I just figured, since everyone else left—"

"Hey." He made her look at him. "I will never leave you. Who else is as witty as you and will put up with my asshole-ness?"

"You are an asshole." She confirmed, fighting a smile.

"Only you would focus on that part of what I said." Chuck Bass smirked his trademark smirk. "Well, I guess my work here is done." He turned to leave, but was stopped when a small hand clamped onto his arm. The owner of said hand turned him around and pushed him up against the wall with surprising strength and kissed him until both couldn't breath, at which point they broke apart.

"I thought you weren't going to leave." Complained Blair, eyes sparkling.

"Who said I was planning to?" Chuck responded, and in true Chuck fashion, began to draw her towards the bedroom.

* * *

_There ends the Pilot episode. Next...the Wild Brunch.  
_


	2. 1x02: The Wild Brunch

_A/N: Wow. You guys are awesome. 30 plus story alerts in one day? 14 reviews? Honestly, you guys are the best._

_Because of your awesomeness and the overall positive response to this story, I am updating very quickly. See? Positive reinforcement DOES work!_

_Also, small request: Does anyone want to beta for me? I'm not very good at knowing when the characters go extremely OOC. If you want to beta for me, PM me or just tell me in a review. Thank you._

_And to clear up any confusion, each of these chapters reads like a one-shot. As in, for this chapter, the events of the pilot episode were as the writers of Gossip Girl wrote them, not as I wrote them last chapter, meaning BLAIR AND CHUCK HAVE NOT HAD ANY "MOMENTS" AT THIS TIME._

* * *

"**Looks like Blair and Chuck came with quite the appetite... for destruction, that is."**

1x02: The Wild Brunch

"What is she doing here?" Blair asked, shocked at Serena's appearance in Chuck's suite.

"I was waiting for Nate." Defended Serena.

"Just to talk, I swear." Nate plead with his girlfriend.

"You…you said you would never speak to her. Again." Blair's voice was remarkably even as ice crept into her voice.

"You said that? Why?" Serena directed the question towards Nate, not sure how to handle her former best friend.

"Because you can't be trusted." Blair stepped in front of Nate possessively.

"It's not her fault." Nate put a hand on Blair's arm.

She shrugged it off, turning on him. "Do _not_ defend her, Archibald."

"I _asked_ her to come." Nate said, frustrated. Blair froze, thunder cloud growing on her face.

"Oh! Oh, so you _do_ want to talk to her!" screamed Blair, pushing Nate away.

"Yes, but—" Nate tried in vain to calm down his irate girlfriend as Serena looked on, arms folded. "Only to tell her why we aren't talking."

Blair stared at him in disbelief, then began to walk towards the door slowly. "Maybe I'll leave you two to finish that fascinating conversation."

"Oh, no." Serena broke in, sarcastic. "I'll leave. Let you guys get back to that quickie."

Blair turned on her ex-best friend. "It wasn't a quickie. Sex is actually kind of a big deal to some of us."

"Oh yeah, I can see that, Chuck's bed? Very romantic, classy too." Serena sneered, spitting out the words.

"Oh, like you?" Blair smiled sweetly. "I'll bet _your_—" she pointed at Serena "—new _friend_ Dan would love to hear all about how classy _you_ are." She ran out of the hotel room, heading for the stairs.

She reached the room where brunch was going on, scanning the room for Serena's boy-toy. She spotted the next-best thing.

"Bass!" She called, when she saw the trademark scarf. The boy in question turned, smirking.

"Well, well, Waldorf. Where's the fire?"

"Not now, Chuck. I need to find Humphrey."

A scowl crossed Chuck's face. "That ass? He went outside a while ago."

Blair glared at a miscellaneous waiter offering fruit, who quickly scurried away in fear. "You know…" Chuck breathed in her ear. "You could try to tone down the evil eye around the hired help."

Blair rolled her eyes, frustrated, and pulled Chuck Bass into the relative quite of a nearby hallway.

"Guess what we found in your suite?" Blair frowned. "A certain blonde, waiting for Nate." She stopped. "Did you know about that?"

"Serena in my room?" Chuck shook his head. "Um, no. I like my women herpes-free and hard-to-get."

"So, I've decided to tell a certain resident of Brooklyn about…certain discretions of the past." She bit her lip. "Now, if I could only find him…"

Chuck regarded the beautiful brunette in front of him. "You're pretty when you're trying to be mean."

She brushed him off. "Don't be cute. This is not the time."

"On the contrary, Waldorf." His eyes sparkled. "I couldn't think of a better time. Nate and Serena are up in my suite doing God knows what…"

"Ugh, please." She tried to move away from him, but was hindered by the wall. "Not all of us have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Nate and Serena are already on their way down."

He gave a low chuckle that made certain parts of her anatomy tingle. "You're even prettier when you are mean. You're downright gorgeous right now, actually."

It was then that both realized quite how close their faces were. Neither was really sure _who_ initiated the kiss (she would later swear it was him, but he always teased her that she was the one who started it) but it definitely happened.

Blair could feel everything acutely. Chuck's hand running up her thigh, the wall behind her, Chuck's other hand holding her arm to the wall, Chuck's lips, Chuck's kisses—

The kiss was no less vivid for Chuck. He had always thought that kissing Blair would be spectacular—Nathanial was an idiot for going for Serena—but he was wrong.

It was fucking amazing.

Blair broke the kiss and smirked. "Chuck Bass, how long have you wanted to do that?"

"What makes you think I wanted to do it at all?" Chuck raised and eyebrow, head tilted.

Blair snorted. "Really, for someone who has been with more than several hundred women, you really have no clue." She tapped her head. "It's a girl thing. I'm guessing—" She was silenced when he kissed her again.

"Since fourth grade, give or take five years." He smirked.

"Why, Bass." Her mock disapproval almost sent her into paroxysms of laughter. "I think you're getting soft."

He leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "I'll show _you_ soft."

She giggled softly until he found a far more fun use for her mouth.

* * *

_What I was listening to when writing this chapter: "The Call"—Regina Spektor, "Hit Me Up"—Gia Farrell, "Shut Up and Drive"—Rihanna, "Diary of Jane"—Breaking Benjamin._

_I'm really excited to rewrite the next episode, so I might actually get it done before tomorrow's episode. Whoo! Poison Ivy is a great episode…_


	3. 1x03: Poison Ivy

_A/N: Love you guys so much! The reviews are a great encouragement—keep in mind that I do have school. Speaking of which, I'm writing this instead of doing my Latin homework. Or studying for my History, Math, and Chinese tests. See how much I'm sacrificing?_

_But it remains a fact that I would like to get this chapter out before tonight's episode. At this rate, my updates are daily. The pace should slow down soon, but I love this episode. Thus the hurrying._

_Speaking of which, who loved the Blair/Chuck spoiler on the bed? "I love it when you talk." Oh, classic Chuck. I know I loved it._

* * *

"**Game on, ladies."**

1x03: Poison Ivy

Chuck Bass stood poised behind Blair Waldorf's chair as she surveyed his latest surveillance footage. Nearly identical smirks were on both their faces.

Chuck turned towards Blair slightly. "Admit it. Even for me, this was good."

Distracted, Blair replied. "If you weren't such a perv, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second."

Chuck's smirk grew wider. "Serving my country. Now there's a future I never imagined."

Blaire rolled her eyes. "With good reason." He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her childish insult. "What is she doing there?" She asked, mostly to herself.

Chuck snorted, exasperated. "What is anyone doing there? It's a facility for the _disturbed_ and _addicted_."

Blair smiled sweetly, which Chuck knew from experience was when she was about to say something particularly stinging. "You must have your own wing."

Chuck snorted in spite of himself, grinning at the brunette, who smirked back. "You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit." He paused, admiring Blair's room. "The real question is…what do you do now?"

Blair pretended to think about it. "I was thinking…" She paused for dramatic effect. "Total social destruction."

He raised his eyebrows. "And here I was thinking you'd gone soft." He smirked suggestively. "So is this your bed?"

Blair rolled her eyes, opting not to respond. Chuck shrugged, removing his shoes, and lay down on the bed, clasping his hands behind his head.

"So, Waldorf, what's the plan?" He asked, mildly interested in what her idea was. She made shushing noises however, glaring, and pointed to the phone that was against her ear.

A millisecond later, she was all smiles again. "Hi, Dr. Ostroff? It's Blair Waldorf, chair of the fundraising committee at Constance Billiard's and St. Jude's." She paused, smiling. "There _is_ something you could do for me, sir." She paused again. "Every year, the committee donates all their raised money to a certain institution that we believe truly helps people. This year, I was in charge of choosing the institution, and I chose the Ostroff's Center." She paused. "No, _we're_ honored. All it requires is that you come to a small party where I will publicly announce my decision. I'll call later with the date and time." She flashed a smile for an audience that wasn't visible. "It was nice to speak with you, too. Doctor." She snapped the phone shut, and her smile turned into a smirk.

Chuck watched the scene with fascination and admiration. "You've never looked so beautiful, Waldorf. I've never seen anyone so malicious and ruthless." He lazily closed his eyes.

He felt a weight on the bed beside him and opened one eye to see Blair in the same position as him.

"Well, I finally got you into bed." He joked slowly. "Knew it was only a matter of time."

"You're heinous." Blair said, though he could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

Chuck awoke to the strange—but not completely unwelcome—presence of someone else's head on his chest. He was confused for a minute—where was he? More importantly, why was he still dressed?—but when his brain caught up with his eyes, he realized that he was in the Waldorf penthouse and the girl currently using him as a pillow was none other than Blair Waldorf herself.

He groaned softly, trying in vain to move as the brunette beside him sighed and clung tighter. His eyes widened and he froze, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Blair would kill him if she found him in her bed. And then she'd tell Nate, who would probably kill him more. He eased from the bed, dislodging Blair's grip on him as he did so. She whispered in her sleep and grabbed a pillow, holding on to it.

He always thought she looked adorable when she was sleeping. He tore his eyes away from her, and went in search of a clock.

Dorota was in the kitchen, and she looked up, startled, when Chuck entered. She relaxed when she saw it was him, and pointed towards a tray loaded with food.

"For you and Miss Blair. Make sure she actually eats, please." Dorota plead.

"I will, don't worry." Chuck reassured her. He picked up the tray, noting that it was only 7:30 PM, and he had to get back to his house for dinner soon.

He reentered Blair's room, smirking at the fact that the brunette was still very deeply asleep.

He found a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote a note, which he left on the tray next to the food.

Blair looked like a little girl as she laid in the big bed. Rolling his eyes and cursing the thoroughly whipped softie that seemed to appear whenever Blair Waldorf was around, Chuck pulled the covers up on the bed and went to kiss her forehead.

At that moment, she turned her head, and their lips met.

Chuck's eyes widened and he realized how much Blair was _not_ a little girl anymore.

Then Blair turned her head again and the moment was over. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, realizing she was still asleep. He watched her smile serenely in her sleep before leaving the room silently.

When she knew he was gone, Blair opened her eyes, still smiling peacefully as she touched her lips. She then swung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing at the note he left her and falling back onto the pillows.

_Waldorf—_

_Sorry for the abrupt departure, but I'm supposed to meet Bart and accompany him to a meeting in about half an hour, so I had to go. Believe me, I would have loved to stay in that position for a while—_

Blair rolled her eyes, before continuing.

—_but I couldn't. It's nothing personal. Quite the contrary, because you are very cute when you sleep._

_Yours Truly,_

_Chuck Bass_

_P.S. Dorota says to eat all the food, and I agree._

Blair dropped the note onto the bed next to her and contemplated for a while.

She was struck by inspiration. She grabbed her Sidekick and texted him. _Make sure you're at the party._

The response was fast. _Wouldn't miss it for the world._

In different parts of the same city, two very different people had identical smirks on their faces.

With friends like these, who needs armies?

* * *

_Okay, I know, the last line was stolen from the episode "All About My Brother." So sue me. Or, on second thought, don't._

_You might actually have to wait TWO DAYS for the next update…because Wednesday is my birthday. Yay!_


	4. 1x04: Bad News Blair

_A/N: 42 reviews? 58 alerts?! 14 favs?! I've said it before and I'll probably say it again, but you guys are the best. Those reviews make my day._

**_I might be writing a one-shot to make up for the disappointment that was the extreme suckage of last night's episode. kills writers I mean, sheesh. That wasn't your best work, dudes. So yeah, I might come out with a one-shot. At…some point…_**

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, ESPECIALLY SWEETSAS. Happy early birthday, chica. Us May peeps have to stick together. XD**_

_I know, 'Geez, Zoe, cool it with the caps lock!'_

* * *

**Spotted: Queen B making an unorthodox entrance to the Lost Weekend. C looks like someone just ran over his dog because of it, but doesn't he know that a party isn't a party until someone crashes?**

1x04: Bad News Blair

Blair Waldorf stared in disbelief at the scene playing out before her. Though, she couldn't really be surprised, she mused, bitterly. It's not like Serena hadn't taken everything from her last time she was here.

Pretending not to hear Serena calling her back, Blair stalked off the roof of the building where the photo shoot was taking place.

She furiously pulled out her cellphone, pressing speed dial 'three' and holding the phone up to her ear. She groaned in frustration as Nate's dumb answering machine picked up. She swore.

"Damn it, Archibald, answer your phone!"

And then she remembered.

The Lost Weekend.

She resisted the urge to hit her head against the nearest wall. The Lost Weekend was an imbecilic tradition begun by Carter Baizon two years ago, and Blair did not want to have to deal with a thousand guys at once.

She hailed a taxi, telling the driver to drive to the Palace Hotel.

But you do what you've gotta do to survive.

* * *

Or, if you're Chuck Bass, you do _who_ you gotta do to—Ah, fuck it. Chuck knew that all the girls he screwed had nothing to do with survival.

As he took another drink of whatever miscellaneous alcohol had made it into his glass in the pass ten minutes—he had lost track after the first ten concoctions—he realized that Nate was leaving with Carter.

_Let him leave,_ thought Chuck scornfully. _He'll be coming back later with his tail between his legs_.

Chuck grabbed at a passing girl, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The girl smiled back seductively, but unfortunately for her, Chuck's attention was captured by something else.

Correction: Some _one_ else.

He pushed the girl away, not caring about her sniff of hurt, as Blair Waldorf, looking pissed, made a dramatic entrance. She scanned the room, not caring about the male eyes scanning _her_, before her eyes landed on Chuck. He adopted a _'Who, me?'_ expression as she stalked over to him.

She bit out the words as if they were painful. "Where. Is. My. Boyfriend?"

Chuck pretended to think about it. "Which—ohhh…blond hair, goes by the name of Nate?" He indicated with his hands. "About yay tall?"

She glared. "I think you know Nate's height."

He smirked. "Who said I was talking about his height?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're heinous."

"No—" he broke off. "Are you okay?"

"What?" She was caught off-guard by the question.

"Obviously not," he mused. "You showed up, mascara all over your face—" She self-consciously wiped her cheeks "—looking for Nate."

"Like you care." She spat at him.

"Yeah, I do." He responded, quietly. He cursed the return of slightly-more-sober Chuck.

She walked back out the door, and he followed silently. She sat on the curb in front of the hotel, not caring about her dress. He sat down beside her, not speaking.

She finally spoke. "My mom…gave Serena the modeling gig." Her voice was terrifyingly devoid of emotion. "_My_ modeling gig. I wasn't 'fun' enough." She airquoted. "And Serena, as always…is perfect."

"Serena doesn't hold a candle to you, my dear." He said, adding an obvious undertone to his voice, putting an arm around her.

She laughed humorlessly, pushing him away a little. "Like hell."

He pulled her closer, into what might be called in some circles a "hug." He rested his cheek against her hair as he attempted to find something to say to her.

"Blair, you are a gorgeous woman. Why do you compete with Serena?"

She didn't answer.

Chuck pushed up her chin until she was looking at her. "Hey, you're even beautiful when you cry."

And then he kissed her.

And in that moment, it didn't matter that she had a boyfriend to consider and he had a best friend to consider. It didn't matter that she was bulimic, or he was a player. It didn't matter that she was supposed to be modeling and he was supposed to be at the Lost Weekend. It didn't matter that she was a bitch and he was a jackass. It didn't even matter that she was Blair Waldorf and he was Chuck Bass.

All that mattered was the fireworks going off in their heads.

They were interrupted by the song, "If You Wanna Be My Lover" by the Spice Girls as a picture of Serena flashed on the screen of Blair's cellphone. She answered almost instinctively, staring at a just as bemused Chuck.

"Hello?…Serena, I don't…What? Oh, and you weren't suspicious?…What about when I wasn't there? Or the door only had _your_ name—" She stopped, listening to what Serena was saying, and laughed bitterly. "That makes it so okay, right?"

"Whatever, Serena." She said with a note of finality. She snapped the phone shut.

"So, do you want to talk about it…?" ventured Chuck.

"Yo, Chuck!" came a voice from behind him. When he waved to the guy and turned back around, Blair was already gone.

Chuck swore.

* * *

_Damn, I'm good! You actually only had to wait one day…So, go me! Tomorrow is my birthday, so maybe no update tomorrow, but I'll do my best…_


	5. 1x05: Daredevil

_A/N: The chapter was a conundrum. Mostly because Chuck isn't in this episode at all. And I couldn't rely on dialogue from the episode to help me._

_Which is why I'm unsure about how great this one is. I hope it's okay because I don't want to let you guys down—you guys are so amazing—and I kind of have a reputation to maintain here._

_Anyways, this should either get out today (Wednesday) or tomorrow. So, see you on the Reviews page (I hope)._

* * *

"**Too bad no one told him, you can't save the damsel if she loves her distress."**

1x05: Daredevil

Blair sighed as she stared at Eric's desperate text message, feeling sorry for Eric. And then it hit her. "Little J, Truth or Dare." She cocked her head. "And you already used your truth."

"Uh…dare, then?" Jenny said tentatively.

"I—" Blair moved so she was standing right next to Jenny. "dare you to break Eric out of the Ostroff's Center."

"By myself?" asked Jenny, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Blair noticed this, eyes glimmering with mirth.

"Of course not." Blair grabbed a coat, telling the others to wait here for them. "Come on, Little J. Time to earn your keep."

Jenny's gulp was audible throughout the room. Blair looked on amusedly, pulling out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Jenny, staring at the cell phone as though it might bite her.

"Relax, Little J." Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm just getting us some back up." She smiled wickedly. She cheerfully greeted the person on the other line. "Chuck! Just the person I needed. We need your help—" She glanced disdainfully at Jenny. "Little Jenny Humphrey—no, you're not allowed…" She trailed off, rolling her eyes. "We need you to help us break in to the Ostroff's Center." She smirked, listening to his response. "Well, when the words 'disturbed' and 'addicted' come up, your trademark scarf dominates my mind." She smiled. "So you've said." She paused. "Okay, see you there."

Now, Jenny looked downright terrified, though Blair couldn't blame her, remembering Jenny's last encounter with the infamous Chuck Bass.

"Little J, some advice. Chuck's like a wolf. He can smell fear. So unless you want to end up the same way as last time, try not to show that you're terrified of him." Blair advised the wide-eyed Jenny, before hailing a cab.

* * *

The two girls arrived at Ostroff's Center in record time. Blair tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Chuck to saunter towards them in the nick of time—as always. Right on cue, they heard the slow footsteps behind them.

Chuck Bass stood there, wearing his trademark scarf with his hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes flicked over Jenny disinterestedly and landed on Blair. "You rang?"

She cocked her head, looking at him with wide doe eyes. "Well, you need help and _this_—" She indicated the Center "—seems a good place for you to get it."

"You just want someone to do your dirty work." He shot back.

"That's just a bonus. We're getting Eric out." She informed him.

"Anything for Serena." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes, mouthing 'you're heinous' at him, before opening the door. Chuck rolled his eyes back and took this opportunity to collapse on Blair's shoulder.

Blair adopted an annoyed voice—not difficult, considering who was leaning against her—as she entered the lobby. "Can I _please_ have some help?" She approached the desk, staring at the nurse accusingly.

"Um, miss…what seems to be the problem?" asked the nurse tentatively, not noticing Jenny slipping into an elevator.

"My name is…" Blair's mind raced. "Georgina Sparks. This is my boyfriend, and I think he has a problem." She twirled a lock of hair ditzily around her finger. "He's been taking some—" she lowered her voice, conspiratorially "—_drugs_."

"Do you know what drugs he took, Miss…Sparks?" asked the nurse.

Blair shrugged uncaringly. "I don't know—a little Ex, some Mirazipam, LSD…" she pretended to consider "—my little brother's Aderall, some coke, caffeine, Prozac—" She pursed her lips. "And some weed." She giggled tipsily. "And alcohol."

The nurse backed away slightly. "Okay…I'm going to go get a doctor, if you'll just take a seat."

Jenny and Eric snuck through the lobby and Chuck and Blair quickly followed them. "I guess my work is done." Supplied Chuck.

"Oh, no." announced Blair. "You're coming with us."

* * *

And that's how Chuck Bass found himself in the middle of a group of girls and Eric at a club.

"Perfect way to spend my night." He muttered sarcastically, running a hand absentmindedly through his hair as he waited for Blair to return with alcohol.

He spotted her trading insults with a group of guys, and noticed Jenny Humphrey watching the exchange intently. She was bouncing her leg with anticipation, and words burst forth as soon as Blair was in earshot.

"Hey Blair…Truth or Dare?" Jenny challenged.

"Little J, you know I can't resist a dare." Blair shot back.

"I dare you to go make out with that guy." Jenny motioned towards the guy Blair had just verbally abused.

"Done and done." Said Blair confidently. She went over, not exchanging words with the guy before kissing him. She expertly palmed his cell phone and when she returned, she handed it to Jenny. "I dare you to call his girlfriend. Her name's Amanda."

Jenny rose to the challenge, taking the phone. "Hi, Amanda? My name's Bl—" at Blair's warning glance, she amended. "Claire. I just thought you should know that I just had my tongue down your fiancé's throat a second ago. He's a keeper." She ended the call, laughing.

"Well, well, guess Little J isn't so little anymore." Said Blair, a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Waldorf, I'm surprised. Aren't you afraid Nate will find out?" Chuck asked slowly, enjoying the show Blair and Jenny had put on.

"It's Truth or Dare. Nate will have to understand." She said knowingly.

"Okay, Waldorf—" said Chuck, plan forming in his mind. "Truth or Dare?"

She smiled pityingly. "Dare."

"I dare you—" He moved closer to her until they were inches apart. "—to kiss…_me._"

And of course, she wouldn't be Blair Waldorf if she didn't rise to the challenge. She smiled seductively, trailing her arm up his shoulder to his neck and pulling his head forward and kissing him. He leaned into the kiss until they were interrupted by an irate woman grabbing Blair and asking if she was 'Claire'.

Blair coolly responded that she wasn't, and she and Chuck turned to watch the show, stealing the occasional glance at each other.

* * *

_Who's the bomb? I'm da bomb! Whoo! Okay, well, I guess the birthday thing DIDN'T slow me down as much as I thought it would._

_So can you please press the pretty review button? You know you want to..._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO, Zoe_


	6. 1x06: The Handmaiden's Tale

_A/N: Hello, my loveys! Yes, I am back. I'm sorry you had to wait two days, but I was at the hospital—so sue me._

_Once again, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. It means the world to me._

_This chapter is dedicated to GLEECHILD, who has been egging me on to write this chapter in her reviews. XD_

* * *

"**What was it we say about appearances? Yes, they can be deceiving. But most of the time, what you see is what you get."**

1x06: A Handmaiden's Tale

Blair stood, mask held to face, frowning at people as they passed. She didn't speak to anyone, surveying the crowd disdainfully as she searched for Nate, Kati, Is, or Serena.

Unfortunately for Blair, she found none of these people, her eyes instead drawn to another figure, dressed all in red with a red mask. She groaned softly as the figure made his way to where she was standing, deciding to grill Chuck for details.

"What is Nate doing? He's supposed to go find Kati and Is. It's getting late and I'm losing heat." She shot at him before he could say anything. He raised his eyebrows at her tone.

"Am I your boyfriend's keeper?" He asked teasingly. She glared, and he backpedaled, realizing just how bad a mood she was in.

"Well you look ravishing. If I were your man, I wouldn't need clues to find you." He said, running his eyes over her body in an obvious fashion. She glared at him, rolling her eyes.

"Well, unfortunately for _you_, you _aren't_ my man." Said Blair, smiling teasingly.

"Not for lack of trying." He muttered, frustrated. Blair froze.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice a deadly whisper.

"Nothing…" Chuck trailed off. "I think I see Nate. I'll go direct him this way, shall I?" He hurriedly retreated into the crowd.

Blair swore, looking around. She saw a flash of yellow and black, and followed it, trying to catch up with Serena. Her ankle twisted and she almost fell, but was caught by none other than the man who had just made a hasty retreat. "Waldorf, you're usually more graceful."

"Bass." Blair retorted. "You're usually more perverted." She shrugged his arms off, attempting to stand. "Guess this night is just full of surprises."

Chuck let go of Blair's waist as soon as she was sure she could stand. "Well, I'm not going to let you deny Nate this…" His eyes swept over her. "Exquisite piece of ass."

"You're heinous." She retorted.

"But you love me anyways." He said, smirking.

"Only in your dreams." She said, smiling sweetly, storming off in the direction she had seen Serena going.

Just in time to see Serena kissing Nate.

Blair was not stupid. When she saw the bracelet and, right after the Kiss, Serena coming up behind Nate, her mind put two and two together.

"Jenny." She ground out, heading to the bar.

* * *

Chuck found her an hour later, tipsy on martinis.

"Chuckkkk…" She slurred. "Why doesn't he like me, Chuck?"

Chuck frowned, wondering at her alcohol intake. "Who?" He asked distractedly.

"Nate." She said, pouting. "Nate, Nate, Nate." She spun around on the stool. "My boyfriend." She sighed dreamily.

"He does like you." Insisted Chuck.

"Nope." Her lower lip jutted out, and Chuck found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He banished the thought hurriedly. "He likes Serena."

"And that, I do not get." Said Chuck, sighing.

"Chuck, you like me, right?" Asked Blair suddenly. Chuck started, looking at her in confusion.

"Of course I like you, Blair…we've all been friends—"

"I don't mean like that." She interrupted, waving a hand. "I'm not dumb, so don't treat me like I am. I can see the way you look at me. I'm attractive, right?" With the last question, a slightly pleading note entered her voice.

"Blair, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with." Chuck said, sighing, and knowing that Blair (who was ridiculously lightweight) would not remember this in the morning.

"Good." Said Blair decisively. "I think I need help. Getting home. And then I need to kill Jenny Humphrey and my ex-boyfriend."

"As you wish." Chuck said simply, supporting Blair as she stumbled away from the bar. Halfway through the room, they were intercepted by Nate.

"Blair?" He asked. "What…?"

"Get the hell away from me." She hissed. "Go fuck Jenny Humphrey for all I care. She kind of looks like Serena, don't you think?" She proudly and unsteadily went past him with minimal stumbling. Chuck shot Nate an apologetic look before following Blair to the limo waiting outside.

"Palace Hotel." He told the driver, who nodded confirmation. Blair protested weakly. "Relax, B. I'll sleep on the couch. I don't think Eleanor wants you coming home drunk."

Blair eyed him suspiciously, and they lapsed into silence.

* * *

They made it to the Palace quickly, with minimal traffic. Chuck helped Blair from the car in a way that Blair couldn't help but notice was extremely gentlemanly.

They passed the front desk without acknowledging each other, except when Blair stumbled and the unfortunate moment when her heel broke. As the floor spun closer to her, she was suddenly aware of being lifted. Chuck rolled his eyes, smirking at the dizzy brunette. "Come on, Princess Charming, don't give out on me now."

"Screw you, Bass." She spat weakly without much venom.

"Only if you ask me nicely." He smirked.

He put her down in the elevator and she sank to the floor, not caring about her dress. She rested her head against the cool wood of the elevator. "Why are you so nice to me?" She asked tiredly.

"What?" asked Chuck, once again caught off-guard.

"You're being nice to me. You've _always_ been nice to me." She said, petulantly. "And I. Want to know. Why?"

"You're delusional, Waldorf." Chuck forced a smirk.

"Okay, fine, we won't talk about it." Conceded Blair.

"There's nothing to talk about." The elevator doors opened and Chuck helped Blair up. "Come on, we're almost there."

Blair giggled, which was very un-Blair-like to Chuck. He managed to open the door while supporting her, and began helping her over to the bed. During this process, Blair tripped on the hem of her dress and fell very ungracefully, landing on Chuck.

Chuck fell with an _oomph_ as all the breath was knocked out of him.

He opened his eyes to see Blair looking down at him, a bemused expression on her face. Their faces inched slowly closer. Then Chuck cleared his throat, slowly moving Blair off of him so he could get up. Blair lay on the floor giggling.

"You know, you just ruined a perfectly good romantic comedy moment." She said, snorting.

Chuck extended his hand, and she took it, attempting to pull herself up again. However, in doing so she managed to lose her balance _again_, once again landing on Chuck. This sent her in paroxysms of laughter. "I think the gods are trying to tell us something."

"Oh really?" He asked, held immobile by her weight on top of him.

"Yes." She replied stubbornly. "And who are we to deny Fate?" She leaned down, capturing his lips with hers. He reciprocated eagerly.

"I—" He said between kisses. "—don't—" She gasped as he dropped kisses on her neck. "—think—" She kissed him hard. "—we should." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So, Bass—" She teased. "Still want to sleep on the couch?"

* * *

_I am not sure about the quality of this chapter. It's not my favorite ever, but I hope you like it._

_That said, please click that little review button. You know you want to._


	7. 1x07: Victor Victrola

_A/N: Thanks for the concern, but I should clear something up—I wasn't in the hospital for me. A friend's dad was really sick, I was there for moral support._

_Anyways, now we come to the elephant in the room: Victor/Victrola. Yes, I know they actually kiss, so from now on, this fic is going to turn into a series of woulda-coulda-shoulda beens._

_So, without further ado…_

* * *

"**As you might have guessed, Upper East Siders, prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition. It's human nature to be free, and no matter how long you try to be good, you can't keep a bad girl down."**

1x07: Victor/Victrola

"You know, I have moves." Blair said, staring at the burlesque dancers on stage as they gyrated to a hip-hop song that was blasting over the speakers.

"Really? Then why don't you get up there?" asked Chuck, watching the dancers lazily.

Blair laughed. "I'm just _saying_…" She said. "I have moves."

"Come on," said Chuck, now directing all of his attention to Blair. "You're ten times hotter than any of those girls."

Blair glared at Chuck suspiciously. "I know what you're doing." She regarded the dancers for a moment. "You really don't think I'll go up there."

Chuck smirked, leaning back lazily. "I _know_ you won't do it."

Blair considered it for a moment, then smirked triumphantly. "Guard my drink." She commanded, putting it on the table. Shocked beyond words, Chuck held up a hand, indicating the stage, and she smirked victoriously,

She ran up the stairs, heels clicking. The dancers moved away from center stage, fading into the background as the crowd cheered the arrival of Blair on the stage. She smiled lazily, eyes flicking over the crowd. She began to move in time with the music, hands removing her headband. She threw it into the crowd where a guy caught it, winking at her.

Continuing to move slowly in time, she began to unzip her dress slowly, basking in the attention of the crowd and Chuck in particular, whose eyes were fixed on her. She dropped her dress to the ground, leaving her in only in her slip. She stretched, arms going above her head as she continued to dance slowly.

She turned around so that she was facing the crowd, and smiled at Chuck. He had stood up while her back was to him, and was approached by a man with beads who he exchanged a few words with (which Blair couldn't hear). After the brief conversation, the man cheered, "You go, baby vamp!"

She smiled seductively, moving down into a crouch, and played with the pearls around her neck. When she got more cheers from the crowd, she straightened her body, eyes almost closed and began to toss her hair as she moved from side to side. She saw Chuck gulp almost audibly and smirked at him.

She blew kisses to the crowd and began to descend from the stage. She heard several wolf-whistles and smiled appreciatively.

She smirked at Chuck, who cocked his head, eying her respectfully.

"You were amazing up there." He enthused, looking over her hungrily. "I'll give you one thing, Waldorf," he teased. "You've got balls."

"You're just jealous because my sack is bigger than yours." She challenged.

"No one's ever complained." He said, leering at her.

"There's a first time for everything," Blair shot back, retaking her seat on the couch. He followed suit.

They watched the dancers for a while before she broke the silence. "I think it's your turn, now."

"My turn for what?" He asked distractedly, trying to mask the fact that he had been watching _her_, not the dancers, for the past three minutes. She turned and regarded him coolly, a hint of a smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

"Do something daring and unexpected." She challenged, eyes meeting his directly.

He swallowed, mouth suddenly gone dry. "I'd go up there—" he indicated the stage "—but I think you upstaged me."

She looked at him calculatingly. "Come on, Bass. You've got to prove that you're not who everyone thinks you are."

He groaned. "Waldorf, you are going to be the death of me."

She started. "What do you mean—" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

She reciprocated eagerly, one hand going to his neck, the other to his hip. She broke the kiss, pushing him back against the couch, swinging a leg over him so that she was straddling him. He laughed, eyes twinkling. "I always knew you liked to be on top."

She glared at him playfully, before attacking his mouth with hers. He put his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it up her leg. She moaned against his mouth and her eyes widened, and she broke away, breathing heavily.

"That was…" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Intense?" He supplied, avoiding her eyes.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Well, Bass, I guess _that_ was something daring and—" she paused "—_unexpected_."

"Very unexpected." Agreed Chuck hurriedly. "Against our better judgment."

"Yes." Continued Blair. "And we were inebriated."

"We can't be held accountable for our actions." Reasoned Chuck.

Blair shook her head. "No we can't. No, we just have to make sure it never—" She began to slide towards Chuck unconsciously.

"Happens." Chuck whispered, drifting closer to her.

"Again." Breathed Blair, before Chuck kissed her again with renewed fervor.

Blair responded unconsciously, hands sliding through his hair and up his arms until they met at his neck. They were stopped by cheering as the burlesque dancers finished another dance.

"I'm…not sure what I'm doing." Confessed Blair haltingly.

"Really?" asked Chuck, smirking. "Because you seemed to know _exactly_—"

"Shut up." Interrupted Blair. "That's not what I was talking about and you know it."

"And while I would like to continue this…" Chuck trailed off, smirking. "I suggest we finish it somewhere where we don't have an audience."

An idea popped into Blair's head and she grinned at Chuck evilly.

"Hey…don't you have a limo?"

* * *

_Ahhhh! I know. It's shorter than usual. But I couldn't help it! There was a lot of description in this._

_Once again, I'm not sure as to the quality of this chapter, so…thoughts? Comments? Questions? Just press that pretty purple button. You know you want to._

_Love you all,_

_Zoe_


	8. 1x08: Seventeen Candles

_A/N: This…is a wonderful moment in my life. A story of mine actually has more than 100 reviews! This has never happened to me before. You guys are amazingly supportive and wonderful. Really. So…_

_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO __**EVERYONE**__ WHO REVIEWED._

_Really. Thanks._

* * *

"**Spotted: B turning a year older, but not necessarily wiser. Guess Chuck's the gift that keeps on giving. Blow out your candles, B; this'll be better in the dark. xoxo Gossip Girl."**

1x08: Seventeen Candles

Blair played with her phone absentmindedly as she stared out at the city skyline, lips pursed in a frown. A familiar-looking person, whose name she couldn't place, passed the balcony. The girl wished her a happy birthday, and Blair nodded back. She turned around, resting her hand lightly on the railing.

She heard a rustling beside her. "Waldorf."

"Bass." She acknowledged, once again staring at her phone, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"You know, staring at that won't make it ring." Chuck whispered softly in her ear. She shrugged halfheartedly. "You know," he continued, "I know something that would make the time _fly_—"

She pushed him away. "You nauseate me." She sighed.

"Funny, that's not how it seemed in the limo…four times…or at my suite…" he trailed off, smirking. "In fact, I seem to remember some words to the opposite effect…"

"Eugh." Blair snorted, unimpressed. "That will _never_ be mentioned again. Ever. If Nate finds out…"

Chuck looked disgusted. "All this talk about how you have to be with Nate or the world will end." He moved closer to her. "Face it. It's over."

Blair smiled maliciously. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

Chuck shot her a look of denial. "Yeah, right. You wish."

Several things clicked in Blair's mind as she saw the look. Her eyes widened in shock and she scoffed in disbelief. "No. _You_ wish!" She wanted to laugh.

"Please." Chuck refused to meet her eyes, instead looking all over the balcony. "You forget who you're talking to."

"So do _you_." Blair shot back, refusing to back down. She regarded Chuck carefully for a moment. "Do you…_like_ me?"

She watched as Chuck fought a rather obvious internal battle. "Define…like." He responded finally, carefully avoiding her eyes.

Blair was shocked to stillness, only finding her voice after a minute. "You're kidding." She said, disbelief weighing on every word.

Chuck responded defensively. "How do you think _I_ feel? I haven't slept. I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach…fluttering."

Blair realized that he had mistaken her disbelief for disdain. She struggled to find her voice. "…butterflies?"

"Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I." continued Chuck, not paying attention to her comment. "It's like—"

He was silenced when she pressed her body against his and kissed him. She broke this kiss when oxygen became a necessity. "Chuck Bass," she breathed in his ear, "that might possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Really?" he asked, mystified. He recovered quickly. "Are you ready for your present?" He asked, smirking.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're so lucky that you're pretty, or your perversity would be an issue." She smirked at him.

He returned the smirk, also rolling his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, princess. I meant your actual present."

He pulled out a black box, and she looked at him, unimpressed. "What is this? Our sex tape?"

He kissed her lightly, chuckling softly. "I thought I told you to get your mind out of the gutter."

She glared at him, taking the box, and opened it. Inside laid the diamond necklace, one of the items she had put on hold at the jewelry store.

"Chuck…" she was speechless, staring at it.

"Something this beautiful…" He removed the necklace from the box, clasping it around her neck. "…deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." He rested his forehead lightly on her shoulder as she stared at the now-empty box in her hand, thoughts racing through her mind. She came to a decision, and turned to face Chuck, staring at him for a moment. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt his body relax as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"If we are going to do this," Blair's voice was muffled by his shoulder, "we are going to do it my way." She turned her face up towards him. "No sleeping around."

"Understandable." Chuck replied.

"When I am angry at you, you _will_ buy me expensive gifts. When we break up, you _will_ make a public and heartfelt grand gesture before we get back together." She ticked off the options on her fingers. "Sky-writing, writing a song, sending me 1000 yellow daisies—all discussable options."

She felt his laughter as it shook his body. "Also understandable."

"You will accompany me to every function, brunch, and debutante ball that I am forced to attend." She finished, eyes sparkling.

"Of course." He said, still laughing.

She buried her head in his shoulder again. "Good." The word was muffled but audible.

She felt the phone, which had stayed forgotten in her hand, vibrating gently. She looked at Chuck, whose mouth opened to make a comment, and sent him a glare. "Don't even think about it, Bass." She winked, belaying her serious tone. She turned the cell phone off without looking at the message.

"So, in a few minutes, you'll be seventeen." Said Chuck, arm around Blair. "Feel any wiser?"

"I'm sleeping with you," teased Blair. "So obviously not."

"Funny, that's what _she_—" They were interrupted by a chorus of voices calling for Blair. Blair broke away from Chuck.

"Meet me in the second room on the right in that hallway." Blair whispered to Chuck conspiratorially, before darting off through the crowd.

Chuck watched her leave, and those around could have almost sworn he was…smiling.

* * *

_I know, I know! It's a little short. I'm sorry, but these seem to be getting shorter and shorter_

_Once again, I must plea for anyone who would like to beta. Please?_

_Anyways, you know the drill. Pretty purple button, etc. 'cause you know, without you, I'm nothing. ;)_


	9. 1x09: Blair Waldorf Must Pie!

_A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! Yes, you, sitting there, reading this author's note. You are a wonderful person. Just wanted to make sure you knew that. Did you? Good._

_Oh, and kudos to everyone who caught the Gilmore Girls reference. I love that show, and even though the context is different, I decided to throw it in there with the rest of the grand romantic gestures. So…yeah._

_This chapter crazy long. This one's for you guys! ;)_

_This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful, loyal beta who wishes to remain unnamed…!_

* * *

"**When the cat's away, the mice will play. Have fun, little rodents!"**

1x09: Blair Waldorf Must Pie!

Chuck Bass reclined lazily on the couch in his hotel suite, music blaring. He was flipping through his contact list as per his usual Thanksgiving routine—Thanksgiving wasn't exactly encouraged in the Bass household, and his father was rarely around during that time—as his eyes landed on Blair's name.

He contemplated calling her, but realized immediately that it would be a mistake. She would probably be in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner, and he knew that she was fiercely excited to see her dad—it was her Thanksgiving tradition, after all, to cook with him.

Nevertheless, his thumb hovered briefly over the "Call" button. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and exited out of the contact list, trying his best to ignore the damn butterflies in his stomach that started fluttering every time he thought about her.

He had, as per Blair's instructions, tried to murder them. He slept with other women (well, woman…). He'd purposefully been an ass so that she'd be a bitch.

Yet the butterflies kept coming back.

And so Chuck became resigned, even used, to their presence. Secretly, he even liked the feeling.

And knowing that Blair would have laughed at that fact made it come up even more often.

Chuck lay back, head resting on a silk pillow. He closed his eyes, almost drifting to sleep, as some indie underground band called the Filthy Youth (he supposed Nate had put it on his iPod as some sort of prank, but Chuck had come to respect the band) echoed through the hotel suite.

As he was about to drift into sleep, his phone started playing the song "American Woman." His eyes popped open as Lenny Kravitz's voice filtered through the Filthy Youth, and he answered the phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"S, are you drunk dialing again?" He asked, shifting lazily into a sitting position. In their freshmen year, the Fab Four had programmed their ringtones, and kept them the same ever since. Serena had found his choice of song for her hilarious, but couldn't argue with the sentiment.

"Chuck, you would normally be the last person I would call in a situation like this." Serena's normally happy voice held a tinge of panic in it. "But, considering…" her voice trailed off, but then she returned to full volume. "Nate is with his family, and I didn't want to bother them, because of all the drama, but I need your help…with Blair."

Chuck sat up straighter, eyes widening. "Where are you?"

"Almost to the Palace." Said Serena. "Chuck, what?"

"Meet me downstairs in three minutes." Chuck didn't wait for a reply, instead ending the call and pulling on his trademark scarf before leaving the room quickly.

Serena was waiting in a taxi in front of the hotel. She cast Chuck a dubious glance but shrugged, deciding that beggars could not be choosers.

"What's wrong with Blair?" asked Chuck, bluntly.

Serena laid her head against the cool window, blonde hair sticking to the icy glass. "Chuck, do you remember when Blair had to go to the hospital almost two years ago?" She asked delicately, eyes staring out at the New York streets.

"Yes." Said Chuck, confused. "But Eleanor said it was just…" His eyes widened in realization as several things clicked. His eyes narrowed in anger. "That bitch."

Serena nodded, a sad look passing over her pretty face. "Eleanor called Harold, told him Blair hated him for leaving them, and that he shouldn't come to Thanksgiving." She sighed. "Blair…snapped."

"I am going to fucking kill Eleanor Waldorf." Ground out Chuck angrily through clenched teeth, as years of clues came together in his mind—Blair not drinking because alcohol had too many calories, Eleanor's many comments about Blair not fitting into her fashions, trips to the bathroom during meals—and he wanted to kill himself for not noticing sooner. Even Serena had known and Serena wasn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed.

Said girl placed a hand on Chuck's arm gently. "Chuck, no. First we need to get Blair out of there, and get her some food."

"Why do you need me?" asked Chuck.

"I don't." said Serena. "But I think Blair does. Plus, it might be a bonus to have someone to go get her while I distract Eleanor and Co."

Chuck wondered at her choice of words but didn't press the issue. The two lapsed into silence until they arrived at the Blair Waldorf residence.

* * *

The first thing Chuck noticed upon entering the Waldorf penthouse was Blair's absence from the table. The second thing he noticed was the look of exasperation on Eleanor's face when she saw them. Serena, following Chuck's gaze, shook her head at Chuck and pushed him towards the stairs as she smiled politely at the guests.

The got out of view of the guests and Serena's smile dropped as her hand clamped vice-like on to Chuck's arm. Her reaction made Chuck realize just how good an actor his blonde friend was—the polite smile was hiding a girl who was obviously very angry on her friend's behalf.

"You should be an actress." He told her, slightly amused despite the situation.

"So I've been told." Serena replied. She pushed him up the stairs.

They came face to face with Blair Waldorf sitting on the floor in the bathroom. The sink was running and Blair gazed blankly ahead.

"Oh, Blair, sweetie, you've got to get up." Insisted Serena worriedly, running to her friend and helping the brunette up. Blair moaned weakly, and Serena shot a panicked look at Chuck. "Close the door and watch the stairs. If anyone—" She cast a meaningful glance at Blair. "—_anyone_—" she repeated "—tries to come up here, stop them."

Chuck complied, closing the door. He stood outside, listening as Serena started the shower. Blair's scream of shock made him smile instinctively. Serena opened the door slightly. "Chuck, can you get some of Blair's clothes? Comfortable ones."

Chuck nodded consent, sauntering towards Blair's room. He opened the second drawer, and pulled out a pair of jeans that he knew were Blair's favorite and a soft red shirt. He also got some of the necessary garments from her top drawer.

He knocked on the bathroom door, and it was opened by Blair Waldorf herself, clad in a towel with a toothbrush in her mouth. She was looking at Serena who was smiling, and didn't see Chuck. When she finally registered his presence, she shrieked, grabbing her clothes from him.

"Out! Out!" She shrieked, somewhat hysterically.

"Relax, Waldorf. It's nothing I haven't…" He trailed off when he realized that Serena was watching them both open-mouthed. "…seen in other examples of the fairer sex. Not you of course." He finished hurriedly and somewhat lamely. Blair stifled a snort of laughter.

Blair shut the door, though he could hear her laughter through the door and a rapid, indistinct conversation between her and Serena. About five minutes later, they opened the door. Blair's eyes swept up and down Chuck disdainfully. "I suppose he'll have to come too." She murmured to Serena.

"I guess." Her best friend replied.

"Come…where?" Asked Chuck suspiciously.

* * *

"I'm going to get an STD." Announced Chuck, eying the apartment building distastefully.

"I'm surprised you haven't already." Shot back Blair.

"Guys, surprisingly, not everyone in Brooklyn has AIDS." Serena reprimanded them.

"Oh really?" said Chuck. "Ever seen RENT?"

Blair looked at him in astonishment. "I'm surprised that you have."

They entered the Humphrey apartment, sensing tension in the air as they were met with the sight of three adults glaring at each other. They tiptoed quietly past to the relative safety of Dan's room, where Eric, Jenny, and Dan sat. Dan's face when he saw Serena. "Serena!" He noticed the two people following. "And Blair. And…Chuck?"

Jenny's head shot up. "Blair!"

"Yeah, I'm here." Said Blair, nonchalantly.

"Explanations will follow." Promised Serena. "But first…what's going on with our parents?"

Jenny snorted. "Our dad…dated your mom."

Chuck laughed. "Wait…Serena and Dan…are you two…?"

"No!" shouted Serena and Dan at the same time.

Dan took a deep breath. "We are not related."

"Ignore my roots." Said Eric, earning weird looks from the three people who were not previously part of the conversation.

"You know what's really weird?" said Blair conversationally. "There's a garage door in the middle of your room." She spotted a doll. "Oooh! Is that Cedric?" She went to pick up the doll, smirking.

"Well, this day just got a lot worse." Announced Dan as he looked at Blair admiring his Cabbage patch doll.

"Hold on…how serious were they? Your parents?" asked Chuck, directing the question towards Eric.

Dan answered. "I think it's safe to say they had sex."

"Oh. Oh no." Serena shook her head violently. "No, I'm gonna faint." Dan looked a his girlfriend with concern.

"To repeat." Spoke up Jenny. "We aren't related."

"She was a groupie," Dan elaborated, "and he was…almost famous."

Blair smiled serenely. "Suddenly my family seems _so_ sane."

"We have to get out of here." Decided Serena.

"Well, that's what fire escapes are for." Dan hinted.

The whole group trooped down the fire escape, and walked until they got to a diner a couple of blocks away. They took an empty table, ordering fries and burgers. The Rufus/Lily/Allison conversation continued.

"Mom is such a hypocrite!" announced Serena. "And all these years, she's been riding me about my behavior."

Eric smirked. "And here, she's just mad at you for being her."

Dan snorted eloquently. "And all the time my dad had been giving me advice based on a girl he dated...a girl 'a lot like Serena'." He airquoted.

"Her mom." Jenny laughed.

Blair grabbed a fry off the tray that had just been brought to the table. "If you think about it, it makes total sense that you're mom was a groupie. I mean, only a woman that had completely satisfied her sexual appetite in her youth…" She trailed off.

"…could ever marry all your step-dads." Finished Chuck, finding the whole situation amusing.

"Blair, Chuck…" said Serena sweetly. "Can we _not_ talk about my mother's sexual appetite?"

"_Or_ who satisfied her?" plead Dan.

"That's just…" Chuck trailed off, smirking.

"Gross." Said Jenny and Eric together.

Chuck watched as Blair picked at her food. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear. "Eat it."

She rolled her eyes but complied, taking a bite.

Chuck spotted Lily Van der Woodsen crossing the street towards the diner, and nudged Blair, pointing outside. Blair saw Lily, eyes widening, and Chuck stood up.

"I think I'm going to go." He said.

"I'll come with you!" said Blair hurriedly, jumping up. He watched as she whispered in Serena's ear, and Serena nodded. Blair then turned to Chuck. "Let's go."

Lily nodded acknowledgment to them, and they both smiled tightly back. They wandered down the street, not really going anywhere, until Blair cleared her throat.

"Chuck…what you saw today…" She began, unsure.

"Oh, you mean the aftereffects of you forcing to throw up because you think you're fat?" Chuck always cut through bullshit.

"Yeah…I'd appreciate you not telling people…" She trailed off.

"Blair, why the fuck would you do that? Why?" he shouted, angry at himself and Serena and Nate and Blair herself.

"Are you done?" she asked, regarding him coolly, despite his outburst. "First of all, I am under so much pressure that I feel like I might get lost. I am on so many different meds that I could supply an entire small country with a year's worth of Lexapro. So I'm sorry if I had to find my own way of coping, but no one cared enough to see if I was alright."

She turned away, fighting tears and shutting her eyes tightly, breathing in and out slowly. He was quiet, and she felt a pressure on her shoulder and soft lips against hers. Her eyes popped open in surprise, and she saw a pair of brown eyes staring back. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on hers.

"_I_ cared." He whispered hoarsely. "I _always_ cared, Blair."

She smiled sadly, returning the kiss gently. "Even before the butterflies?"

"Even before the butterflies." He said, putting his arm around her and they continued to walk down the street, bodies soon swallowed up by the fog and steam of New York City.

* * *

_Whoa. Twice as long. Go me!_

_Soundtrack: Say Goodnight and Go—Imogen Heap; I Kissed A Girl—Katy Perry; American Woman—Lenny Kravitz; Comatose—Skillet; Headlock—Imogen Heap; Bitch of Living—Spring Awakening._

_Oh, yeah, and I had a private joke hidden in here...to do with the music that Chuck is listening to..._


	10. 1x10: Hi, Society

_A/N: My, my…this one was difficult. I couldn't decide where to set this—the beginning or the end? Or possibly both? But no, that particular story plot may be my next plot bunny, so I don't dare use it now. ;)_

_(ahem) So, here is the next installment. Probably not as long as the last one, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see…_

_And my PM/Review Reply thing is on the blink, so sorry if you asked a question and I didn't answer it…_

* * *

"**It's often said that no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture, all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them. And some people may see what was there all along."**

1x10: Hi, Society

Chuck spun around the girl in his arms, and she giggled, smiling for the camera flashes. Chuck rolled his eyes beseechingly to the heavens. His date—what was her name? Marissa? Antoinette? Cher?—obviously did not realize that his attention was fully focused on a certain brunette, who was easily the most beautiful one there, laughing at something Carter Baizen said.

He smirked, and purposely spun the girl in the direction of Nate. He nodded slightly towards Carter. "He…" his voice was quiet and husky. "…just told Blair…" he paused for dramatic effect. "…what he's going to do to her later."

Nate, overly trusting and not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, didn't need anymore than this. Without speaking, he marched over to Carter Baizan. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Blair may not know who you really are, but I sure as hell haven't forgotten." He said, and pulled back his fist, punching Carter in the face. The former bad boy fell back in surprise.

Nate shook his hand out and resumed punching, as Blair began to shriek, horrified. "Nate, what are you _doing?_"

"She's my _girlfriend_." Ground out Nate as he punched Carter again and again.

"_Nate!"_ yelled Blair, making the whole room freeze. "This is _not_ happening." She glared pointedly at the other debutantes and their partners, and they resumed dancing hurriedly. "Nate, wait for me here. Carter, you come with me."

Carter soundlessly followed her out of the ballroom, as the noise generally returned to a normal level. Chuck made an excuse to his date and lingered near the door. When Nate was approached by a group of old ladies and was hurried out, Chuck could only gesture sympathetically, inwardly rejoicing at his plan falling into place.

When Blair returned, he intercepted her on her way across the dance floor and they began to waltz, earning curious glances from those around them. Blair glared at him warningly, and looked back innocently.

"Have you seen Nate?" she asked finally, disinterestedly.

Chuck smirked. "Nate was asked to leave." He pretended to ponder this for a moment. "But here _I _am." He raised his eyebrows, suggestively, smirk permanently plastered to his face.

Blair stared at him, shocked, as the puzzle pieces fell into place. "I know that look…" she said, slowly. "That's the look when your plan falls into place." The realization made her eyes widen. "You…you're enjoying this. You knew Carter was going to my house. You tipped off Gossip Girl. You ruined my cotillion on purpose." She accused, irate. "You did all this for your own enjoyment and didn't care what it would do to me." She felt a stab of hurt at the betrayal. "Which is exactly why you and I can never work." She said, cruelly.

"Slow down there, Waldorf." He said, still riding high on the feeling of triumph.

"You make me _sick_." Hissed out Blair, tears stinging at her eyes. "This…thing? Between us? It's _over_. For _good_." She turned away, attempting to make a dramatic exit. She almost succeeded, but in the foyer, her heel broke, and she went crashing towards the ground—a very un-Audrey-like thing to do.

She was caught at the last second by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. "Blair," a voice whispered desperately in her ear. "That's not why I did it."

Blair attempted in vain to loosen the hold the hands had on her waist, but they refused to budge. Chuck laughed, tightening his grip. "I can't have you running away. Not again."

"Fine." Blair relented. "Why did you ruin by debutante ball, Chuck? Please, explain it to me."

"It was the idea of you and…Nathaniel." He spat out the name. "Every time he wants to make up or break up, you go along with it like a lost puppy." He wilted. "I just…didn't want you to get hurt again."

"You don't think it _hurt_, you…betraying me like that?" Blair demanded.

"I wasn't thinking…" faltered Chuck.

"No! You _weren't_ thinking! You weren't even…ugh! It's ridiculous. I can't believe I was so _stupid_." Blair ranted.

"Blair, just…stop." Chuck tried to restrain the irate Queen of the Upper East Side.

"No, _you_—" She was interrupted by him backing her up against a wall.

"No, _you_ don't get it." He said, face inches from hers. "I couldn't stand it. You, with _him_…looking so fuckable. I tried to do it, you know. Kill the butterflies." He sighed, and released her hair from the ties that had been holding it in place. It cascaded down her shoulders, and he ran a hand through it. "I always loved your hair…" he murmured.

Blair found that she couldn't breathe, and forced herself to breathe in and out. Chuck regarded her, head cocked, for several moments, then smiled—a real, honest-to-goodness smile. It looked so alien on Chuck's face that Blair wanted to touch it to make sure it was real. She reached out her hand, and Chuck took it, still smiling.

Then, he put his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned down, and kissed her tenderly, running his hands through her hair. She responded eagerly, arms twining around his neck. She stepped backwards, forgetting about her broken shoe, and accidentally tripped on a stair. Once again, Chuck caught her, groaning.

"I thought a woman was supposed to be graceful." He whined.

"Well, I think we're all defying expectations." She teased back, leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

_(dodges rotten vegetables) I know! Short! And not the greatest work. But I haven't seen this episode in a while. My bad…_

_See you on the reviews page (hopefully)._

_Zoe_


	11. 1x11: Roman Holiday

_A/N: Back and better than ever. Sorry but the delay, my friends, but it's been a hectic weekend. I'm not out of school yet, and for those of us lucky (note sarcasm here) enough to live in Massachusetts have to take the MCAS exams._

_Which I should be studying for. But I'm not. Because I figure, I spend all year studying, I can breeze through this test. Which I totally can._

_Thanks for all the reviews, my friends!_

_Anyways, enough chat about me. This chapter is from…ROMAN HOLIDAY. Chuck was not in this episode, so I suppose I'll have to be inventive again. I so hate having to think for myself. ;)_

* * *

"**Hear those Silver Bells? It is Christmas time in the city."**

1x11: Roman Holiday

Chuck was in hiding. He admitted it. He had put up the pretense of leaving, even going as far as to buy a ticket to Morocco and go to the airport, but hadn't gotten on the plane. Now he was hidden in one of his father's hotels, where he had gotten a room using the fake ID that declared his name to be Christopher Hayden.

He groaned, downing another Scotch, studiously ignoring his cell phone as it listed the seven missed calls from Blair.

He was hiding from her, from Nate, even from his father. The only thing worse than getting your heart broken, mused Chuck, was being around people in love.

Which, he was surprised to realize, his father was.

He groaned again when his cell phone beeped—he had received yet _another_ text message from Blair—and picked up the offending object angrily. He briefly considered throwing it at the wall, but though better of it when he figured out a way to make Blair absolutely crazy.

His lips curled into a smirk as he entered a text message—_only 1 question: how did u fake ur virginity for N?_—and sent it. No one, _no one_, made a Bass fall in love and got away with it.

Especially not Blair Waldorf, bitch princess of the Upper East Side.

* * *

Said bitch princess was currently wavering between frantically checking her cell phone for messages and watching in apprehension as her father and Roman cuddled together. The two men were trying to be subtle, but Blair appreciated the sentiment as they all sat at the dinner table.

"Blair, honey, the faster you eat, the faster we can open presents." Her father implored. She smiled sheepishly, taking a bite, feeling extremely self-conscious.

Her phone chose that exact moment to vibrate, and she smiled apologetically towards the three adults seated at the table. She read the text message, her heart falling, and tears of anger began to blur her eyes.

She shoved the phone back at the table, standing abruptly. "Will you excuse me for a minute." It was less of a request than a statement. Eleanor nodded gracefully, and Blair looked apologetically towards Roman and her father. She stalked upstairs, carefully not to stomp and risk her parents becoming aware of her increasing anger.

She closed the door, incensed, and glared at the phone in her hand.

Lost in thought for a few minutes, she considered her options. She could: (a) lie if Chuck ever told Nate, (b) move out of the country and live for the rest of her life in France as a trophy wife to some millionaire, or (c) confront Chuck and end this.

She tapped a perfectly manicured finger against her lips, making her decision. She flipped open her phone, pressing speed dial "3"—Serena was "2" and Nate had been bumped down to "4" after the break-up, and Blair hadn't bothered to change her phone again—and tapping her foot impatiently as it rang.

For some reason, eighth time was the charm. Chuck's unmistakable voice rang through the speaker of the cell phone. "Waldorf, what the fuck do you want?" His voice sounded resigned.

Blair paid no attention to the greeting, launching straight into a monologue.

"You, Chuck Bass, are the most arrogant, assuming asshole in New York City. You think I slept with Nate for kicks? No. I slept with him because when you ruined my debutante ball, I _knew_ you didn't care about me. And Nate does. He's sweet, he's polite, he's met my mother, he doesn't sleep with other women." She was practically screaming now. "He doesn't make sexual passes towards every woman he sees."

"Are you done?" He asked tiredly. She opened her mouth to respond, but he beat her to it. "Of course not, because you're Blair Waldorf. Now, it's your turn. However, this conversation will work better face-to-face and while inebriated, so drink up and I'll be there in five."

The line went dead, and Blair stared at her phone, shocked, wondering how he was going to get here in five minutes when he was apparently in Morocco, land of a thousand blondes.

* * *

Five minutes later, Blair heard a knock on her bedroom door. Finishing off her martini, she stood up, pulling the door open. There, in all of his splendor, was Chuck, adorned in his trademark scarf.

He strode into the room. "I'm drunk." He explained. "And that will make this conversation easier.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He continued, glaring at Blair accusingly. "I. Do. Not. Fall. In. Love."

"Okay…" said Blair, confused, closing the door. "Thank you, Bass, for clearing that up."

Chuck steadied himself. "Let me rephrase. I did not fall in love. And then you come along. All…" he tried to find the words. "…innocent and gorgeous and wild. And fun. And then you went running back to Nate. Was I supposed to be happy that you broke my heart?"

"I—what?" Blair couldn't process the information. "Broke your heart? But…you're Chuck Bass…"

"You think I don't know that?" hissed Chuck.

"Well, it's possible you could have forgotten it." said Blair tartly. "How much have you been drinking?"

"Not enough." Responded Chuck mischievously, looking around hopefully.

Chuck looked so lost, sitting on her bed, that Blair's heart broke a little bit. She sat next to him and kissed him softly, and when she pulled away, he looked shocked and a little bit hopeful.

"For the record…" she whispered. "You were a _lot_ better than Nate."

* * *

_(sigh) I didn't like this episode. Can you tell?_

_Love you all, and see you on the reviews page!_

_Zoe_


	12. 1x12: School Lies

_A/N: Hey, my luver-ly reviewers and readers. Thank you for the reviews, they meant a lot._

_Whoo. Well, now that we're past my least-favorite episode of the season (not including the last five minutes of the season finale), we can finally move on to the fun stuff. Which, this chapter, means School Lies._

_And just to reiterate…THESE ARE ALL UNCONNECTED. For the Roman Holiday chapter, the events from the Pilot episode to Hi, Society all happened the way the writers of GG wrote them—not how I wrote them._

_Kudos to any of you who got the Gilmore Girls reference last chapter. Yes, Rory's dad is named Christopher Hayden, and yes, I kind of hate him. Java Junkie all the way! XD_

_Here you go…_

* * *

"**Sometimes you need to step outside, clear your head and remind yourself of who you are. And where you wanna be. And sometimes you have to venture outside your world in order to find yourself."**

1x12: School Lies

Chuck lounged on the lifeguard chair, eyes uncharacteristically alert and focused on Blair's flirtation with Nate. Blair was brief and when her eyes met Chuck's, she pulled away from Nate almost immediately.

Knowing the look on her face, Chuck began to prepare himself for the enivitable encounter with the girl who had broken his heart—and didn't even know it.

Sure enough, Blair Waldorf began striding along the edge of the people towards his chair. He didn't move or acknowledge her presence, but that didn't stop her from saying anything.

"Enough with the blackmail, aren't you bored already?" She paused, but continued when he didn't answer. "I can't avoid Nate forever."

Chuck lazily rested his head on his hand. "I didn't say forever, just until the sight of you two together doesn't turn my stomach." He glared at her as though it were her fault, which, she supposed, in a way it was.

"And when will that be?" asked Blair defensively, placing her hands on her hips.

"Only time will tell, I'm afraid." Chuck smirked, enjoying the power. "So unless you want _dear_ Nathanial—" He indicated the swimming boy "—to know how you lost your virginity to _me_ in the back of a moving vehicle, I encourage patience and restraint." He smirked triumphantly, turning back to watch the pool.

Blair threw up her hands in exasperation. "Isn't there someone else you can torture?"

"Probably." Admitted Chuck. His lips curled into a smile. "But…I choose you."

Blair stalked away, muttering under her breath.

* * *

Chuck stared at the key as he played absentmindedly with it. Such a small thing, but able to do so much damage.

Just like the girl he suspected it belonged to.

Said girl was currently striding through her penthouse, past clusters of UES-ers. She saw him, and what he was looking at, and her eyes widened. She walked over, grabbing the key out of his hands.

"What are you, stupid?" she hissed, glaring. "You're just waving it around!"

Chuck grabbed her hand as she turned to leave, leisurely getting up from his seat.

Blair glared at him in a combination of confusion and irritation. "Let go of me, asshole."

Chuck pursed his lips, running his thumb along her hand. She stiffened and stopped breathing for a moment. "Drop your Archibald habit first."

Blair scoffed. "You know I already have."

Chuck pretended to look thoughtful. "Really? A kiss does sort of send the wrong signal." He mentioned the kiss he had seen Nate and Blair engage in at the pool. He held up his hand as she opened her mouth to furiously retort. "Let's not waste time denying."

Blair glared. "You know what? I'm tired of this. Go ahead and tell him." She shrugged uncaringly.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Really, Waldorf? Really?" He smirked. "You want _me_ to tell him how you slept with me and then _faked your virginity_ for him?"

Blair smiled sweetly, and Chuck became worried, though he managed to keep up the appearance of confidence. Blair only smiled like that when she _knew_ she was going to win. "I'll just tell him you're lying." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "And you do you think _he'll_ believe? _You_, who bangs anything in his field of vision—" She paused, enjoying the look of incredulity on his face, and her face morphed into her society expression. "—or _me_, his pure and honest girlfriend of many years." She smirked, feeling victorious.

Chuck stared at her in shock. "So that's really how you're going to play this, then?" He murmured. He absentmindedly brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Lying and cheating." He was vaguely impressed and knew she was right—Nate would always believe Blair.

Blair smiled. "I learned from the best." They shared a smirk, almost falling into their old habits, before Blair shook her head, irritated, and stalked away. Chuck watched her go, feeling almost content for the first time in days.

* * *

Blair walked up the stone steps, rummaging through her bag in an attempt to locate her Sidekick. She smiled victoriously as she hit upon a piece of metal. She felt the edges and her eyes widened as she realized what it was—the key. She hurriedly stuffed it back to the bottom, and remember that her Sidekick was in the front pocket, locating it almost immediately.

"Miss Waldorf?" said a woman's voice at the top of the stairs. Blair looked up in surprise to see the new headmistress standing there.

"Yes, Ms. Queller?" she replied, unworried.

"We need to search your bag." The headmistress smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid we've come to find it necessary to search every student. It's routine."

Blair felt herself stiffening nervously as she thought of the little key stuffed at the bottom of her bag, but handed the bag over with an easy smile. "Of course. I understand."

Ms. Queller shuffled through the folders and notebooks held inside Blair's bag, and opened all the pockets. She handed the bag back to Blair, who smiled her sweetest at the headmistress.

"You're free to go Miss Waldorf." The headmistress sighed.

Blair walked past, head down. She sighed with relief, closing her eyes.

And tripped.

The normally poised and graceful Blair Waldorf fell flailing, the contents of her bag flying everywhere. Blair began to get up, cheeks burning with embarrassment. As she got up, she noticed Ms. Queller looking at a certain object quizzically. The now-austere woman picked up a tiny key from the ground, and Blair sighed.

Her mother was going to _kill_ her.

Ms. Queller glared at Blair, and crooked a finger. "Miss Waldorf, I think you should accompany me to my office."

* * *

Chuck was sitting with a group of friends (including Nate) when he heard the news about Blair.

"So, apparently, she tried to call the Waldorf parents, but her mom's in Paris and her dad's…" the boy speaking trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"What happened?" questioned Chuck, hearing the name Waldorf.

"Apparently, Blair was the one who broke into the swimming pool. They found the key in her bag." The boy informed him.

"What?" asked Chuck, knowing Blair and knowing what would happen if she got expelled. "Never mind, don't answer that." He rounded on Nate. "Why aren't you with her?"

Nate looked confused. "What can I do?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, irritated, and stalked away. He arrived in the headmistress's office a few minutes later.

"It was me." He announced to a shocked Ms. Queller and an even more shocked Blair. "I broke in. Blair was covering for me because…" his mind scrambled for an excuse. "She didn't want to effect my already slim chances of going Ivy. But it's not fair for her to take the blame."

The phone rang in the now still office, and Ms. Queller picked it up. Chuck smirked in pride, knowing what was being told to her over the line. He had made a call on his way to the office, and that was all it took.

"Well, Mr. Bass, since you confessed, your sentence will be relatively lenient. You are suspended for four days, effective immediately." She glared at him. "Now go. Miss Waldorf, you may go too."

Both students silently departed.

The moment they were outside of the door, Blair turned to Chuck. "What the hell was that?"

"What, no thank you? I'm crushed." Said Chuck, smirking.

"Oh yes, you're just my knight in shining armor." Said Blair sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Chuck sighed. "I know how much Yale means to you, and you shouldn't have to take the blame for something that was everyone's fault."

Blair's eyes widened. "Chuck Bass…was that a grand romantic gesture?" She asked, incredulous.

"…maybe…?" Chuck ventured.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She murmured, stepping closer. She held her hand up to his face, and drew him close. Their lips touched softly and sweetly, before Chuck, being Chuck, deepened the kiss.

"I think you're getting soft." She said, giggling, after they broke apart.

"As long as you're the only one who knows." He teased back.

* * *

_Sorry, it's been WAY hot in Boston, so my computer keeps crashing. And I have finals, and stuff, so I couldn't get to this. As soon as this heat wave (from hell) is over, I'll be updating more regularly._


	13. 1x13: Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate

_Oh, oh. I was in Canada. No 'net access, which meant no updates. I just got back, so here I am._

_Updating._

_This episode almost made me cry. But I am able to work through this chapter because I am happy. I am happy because__…**(Doctor Who fans who haven't watched the finale, skip this part**__) Rose Tyler got her happy ending!! But not really. Except yeah…_

_Okay, okay, I'll stop fangirling now. Sheesh._

_Continuing, now…_

* * *

"**Take one 'it' girl on a pedestal, add a crowd eager to see her fall, and give them the means to knock her down."**

1x13: The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate

Blair slid into a seat at the bar, staring blankly at the drunk boy in front of her. She breathed in and out deeply, closing her eyes in an attempt to keep from crying.

She took another deep breath. "I came to congratulate you in person. You ruined my relationship with Nate, Serena, all of my friends." She paused, fighting back tears, her breathing shaky. "Even little_ Jenny_ thinks she's too good for me. So, bravo! Just like you wanted." She thought back to her debutante ball. "I have no one to turn to but you."

Chuck raised his head slowly, focusing on the brunette in front of him. "Actually, you don't even have me." He sneered.

"Enough." Said Blair, feeling the beginnings of a cold shiver down her spine.

Chuck smirked. "I'll try to be more succinct." He paused, regarding the glass in his hand as he thought through his words. "You held a…certain…_fascination,_ when you were beautiful, delicate, and _untouched_." He watched in pleasure as Blair hid her face with her hair as he spoke. "But _now_ you're like one of the Arabians my father used to own; rode _hard_ and put away _wet_. I don't want you anymore." He lied. "And I can't see why anyone else would."

Contrary to Chuck's belief, Blair was not crying. She was seething with anger as he spoke, and by the end she was simply numb.

She smirked. Numb was good. She could use numb.

She put her hand up to Chuck's face and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips met in a kiss filled with anger, frustration, and passion. Blair smirked, and bit down on Chuck's bottom lip.

He yelped in pain, and she smirked, leaning over so she could whisper in his ear.

"If I'm one of your father's Arabians, does that make you your _father_?" She whispered. "After all, remember who did all the riding, Charles? Wasn't Nate. Oh no. Nate was a one-time thing, and he couldn't even follow through." He attempted to grab her hand, but she danced away, still smirking, feeling the best she'd felt all day.

"_You_, on the other hand…" She turned back towards Chuck, eyes glowing. "You were just _fun._" She darted back up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, breaking away before he could begin to enjoy it.

"But don't worry. I know why you're being such an asshole." She glared. "It's not that you don't want me…" She paused, smiling. "It's because you think someone _else_ will."

"Don't be ridiculous." Chuck said, feigning indifference.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, Chuck. Still acting like a jealous boyfriend." She teased him, having fun watching him squirm.

"What do you want me to say?! What the _fuck_ do you want me to say, Blair?" He yelled, drawing the attention of some of the people in the bar.

Her smile grew, and she pressed herself up against him. He breathed in sharply, summoning every ounce of self-control he had. "Tell me…you want me."

"I want you." He breathed.

"Tell me that it killed you to see me with Nate." She continued.

"You already knew that, or you wouldn't be making me say it, would you?" said Chuck, stepping back. Blair pouted.

"Good to see that your back." He said, smirking.

"…what?" she was caught off-balance.

"Use your brain, B." he said, sneering. "Since when have I ever been able to say no to _you?_"

"Never…" realized Blair, eyes widening. "Why?"

"Do you realize what you looked like? Like…you were some puppy everyone had kicked. I figured I'd just have to keep kicking you until you had enough that you fought back." He spread his arms. "And look, it worked."

Blair considered it. "You know, that is one extremely messed-up battle plan, but you are right. It did work." Her eyes widened. "Oh, shit. I have to apologize to Serena now." She began talking to herself. "Take down Little J, kill Cabbage Patch…" she began making a mental checklist.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." Muttered Chuck, smirking.

"Do you know how to get into a locked apartment?" asked Blair disinterestedly.

Chuck stared at her. "If only I had my sonic screwdriver." He deadpanned.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Rose, Martha, or Donna?" She pointed at herself.

Chuck scoffed. "You're too white to be Martha and too young to be Donna, so I'm going to go with Rose."

Blair smiled. "Good."

"I seem to remember us kissing a few minutes ago." Hinted Chuck.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Do you think about _anything_ else?" She turned around.

Chuck moved closer to her so that he was right behind her. "Sometimes." He breathed in her ear.

Blair slipped out of his grasp. "Not happening tonight, lover boy. I have plans to make and friends to win back." She walked out the door, blowing a kiss back to Chuck, and winked at him.

He signaled for another drink and sat back down.

* * *

_Okay, I kind of hated how Blair just sort of keeled over in this episode. She was just, like, oh…too bad, nothing left to stay for. Blah blah blah._

_Sorry, I'm slightly tired._

_Anyways, thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers. You guys make my day when you review. And to any fellow Doctor Who fans out there, WATCH THE S4 FINALE. IT'S ON YOUTUBE. IT'S AMAZING._

_Also, this was kind of short, but I guess that's how it happens. Thoughts?_

_See you on the review page!_

_Zoe_


	14. 1x14: The Blair Bitch Project

_Well, all I can say is sorry._

_I am a real person. I do have a real life. I'm a sophomore in high school, and that has been taking up a lot of my time. Also, being a 10__th__ grader, drama comes almost as often as my period._

_So, like I said, sorry. But I'm going to attempt to keep updating at least once a week._

_Playlist for this chapter: "Heartbeat"—Scouting For Girls, "Waking Up In Vegas"—Katy Perry, "Straight Lines"—Dawn Landes, and "Diary of Jane"—Breaking Benjamin._

_Dedicated to anyone who has stuck through the waiting period._

* * *

"**As any good general knows, you never let your soldiers see you sweat. Looks like this battle's ending at Butter, and the win goes to B. Victory is sweet."**

1x14: The Blair Bitch Project

As Blair surveyed the scene playing out before her eyes, she wondered if her family's lawyers were good enough to get her off a homicide charge.

Little J and Nate—her two least favorite people in the world right now, excluding a certain Asshole-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named—sat down at the table, much to the delight of all the girls involved. Blair narrowed her eyes, and, still holding the drinks she had gone to get, contemplating pouring it all over Jenny's bad dye job.

Any and every move she may or may not have been about to make was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. The chiming chords of Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" rang out through Butter, much to the annoyance of many of it's patrons. Blair glared at them all haughtily. Serena had found the song hilarious and had programmed it as her ringtone on Blair's phone, much to Blair's annoyance at the time, but now she found it comforting because at least someone _wanted_ to talk to her.

Putting the drinks down, Blair fumbled for her phone in her purse, relieved when she closed her fingers around it. Dropping on to a stool, she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Blair." Came the unmistakable voice of he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Chuck." She said, venomously. Hey, it was a good concept in theory.

"Spare me the lecture, Waldorf." He said, coldly. "I'm only calling because of Serena."

"What did you do to her?" asked Blair, eyes narrowing.

"_I_ didn't do anything to her. It was a certain party-girl who we all know—some more well than others—" She could almost _hear_ his smirk. "—that sent Serena all into a tizzy. You remember Georgina, right?"

Blair had the feeling that if she hadn't already been sitting down, she would have fallen out of her seat in shock.

"Georgina." She said. "She's back?"

"Not yet, but she's coming." She heard a quiet rustle on the end of his line, and a note of desperation found its way into his voice. "Blair, Serena's not doing great with this. She's drunk double I have, and I had to take her phone so that she wouldn't call Humphrey. Can you…" he paused.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Said Blair, and shut the phone. She debated dragging Nate along with her, but decided against it—Serena did _not_ need the inevitable fight that would happen if Chuck and Nate were in the same room.

Without a backwards glance at the girls still sitting at the table, she stalked out of the restaurant.

* * *

She was greeted by a worried-looking Lily van der Woodsen when she got to Serena's. "Hello, Blair."

"Hi, Miss van der Woodsen." Blair replied, summoning up her best smile. "I'm supposed to meet Serena, we're having a girls' night in."

"Oh! Oh." Some of the worry left Lily's face. "She's right upstairs." Blair smiled again and went towards the stairs. When she reached Serena's door, she knocked softly.

The door was wrenched open with a surprising amount of force, and Blair felt herself being stifled in Serena's hug.

"Blair! Hi! I didn't know you were coming to join the party!" the blonde yelped. Blair winced. "Chuck, did you invite her? Because if you got to invite Blair, then I get to invite Dan!"

Blair's eyes widened, but the implication of the statement seemed to sail over Chuck's head. "S, do you want Humphrey to see you like this?"

Serena pouted. "No."

"S, why don't you lay down." Blair propelled Serena toward the bed. "Don't move, okay?"

"Okay." Agreed Serena, sleepily, yawning.

Blair glared at Chuck and he retreated out of the room. She followed after him, switching off the lights as she went.

When they had proceeded as far a distance so that Serena couldn't hear them, Blair rounded on Chuck angrily. "What were you _thinking_?"

Chuck immediately got defensive. "She was freaking out. I did what I could to calm her down."

"You got her drunk!" Blair yelled. "Tell me, did that seem like a good plan?"

"I wasn't thinking." Admitted Chuck.

Blair closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, counting to ten.

Again.

She finally opened her eyes to see Chuck watching her warily. "I know that you did what you could Chuck, and thank you. And if that bitch Georgina keeps sending her sick little presents to Serena, tell me, _without_ telling Serena."

Chuck regarded her. "I never told you it was G who sent the presents."

Blair laughed hollowly. "Yeah, like I was going to believe it was you. You're not that creative, Chuck, and Serena is your friend, and I know what that means to you. You wouldn't have sent her those presents."

"Nice to know you have such faith in me." said Chuck, smirking.

"You earned it." She said, tilting her head to one side. She studied him, watching as he grew more and more uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

She moved forward, and for a moment he thought she might slap him. His eyes drifted closed in anticipation of the sharp pain, and the soft pressure against his lips caught him by surprise. It was gone before he had a chance to react, and Blair whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for taking care of her."

Without another word, Blair was walking back down the hallway to Serena's room.

Chuck watched her go, running a hand through his hair, before shaking his head and going to see if the shower had anything around the temperature of pack ice.

* * *

_Ehhhh. Not my best. Not my worst. Thoughts? Ideas?_

_See you on the reviews page!_


	15. 1x15: Desperately Seeking Serena

_Well, I've been arguing with my muse all week, and my teachers. The PSAT is tomorrow, so I should probably be practicing for it. But I'm not. I'm writing this, for you guys!_

_Be happy._

_So, my new goal is to update every Friday. Which will be difficult, but I will try. Depends on how I'm feeling. So…_

_Dedicated to my reviewers. You give me warm, fuzzy feelings. Inside._

* * *

"**Spotted: B and C having a showdown, downtown. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on **_**that**_** wall."**

1x15: Desperately Seeking Serena

Chuck Bass was not having a good day.

First of all, getting dissed and dismissed by Blair Waldorf was not the greatest way to start his day. Second of all, the SATs meant that he had to keep a low profile while "Chuck Bass" took the SATs. Finally, he was forced to call the annoyingly moralistic boyfriend of his current drunk mess of an almost-stepsister while said drunk mess partied with her old friend.

And, to make it worse, his phone was now flashing a familiar number that meant he was about to be screamed at or rejected. Neither of which was a very pleasant prospect.

Delicately, as though it were a bomb that was about to go off any second, he pressed the "Talk" button.

"Chuck Bass." The voice of the pretty brunette bane of his existence was cold, emotionless. "Can you explain something to me?"

"Depends on what it is, Princess—" he started, but she interrupted.

"Please, explain to me why Serena Van der Woodsen suddenly morphed into a redhead." Chuck could imagine her, doe eyes and all, ticking off the points on her fingers. "Tell me _why_ I keep getting calls from Cabbage Patch asking where Serena is, and tell me why Serena isn't picking up her phone. While you're at it, tell me how long you've known that Georgina was in town." She paused. "Oh, and open your door."

Groaning, Chuck shut his phone and opened the door. An irate pair of brown eyes stared at him from the other side, and Blair Waldorf marched in.

"Tell me everything," she ordered, hands on hips.

He proceeded to tell her everything, starting with the Prince of Belafort and ending with his call to the rather pathetic Dan Humphrey. She heard the story in silence, pursing her lips at points.

"…and I don't know where she is." He finished lamely.

There was a tense silence for a few moments, which was broken by the beeping of a cell phone. Blair instinctively pulled hers out and checked the screen and relief washed over her face.

"Hello, Dorota," she said, a ghost of a smile on her face, which quickly vanished as she listened.

"She is?" A pause. "No, just put her in the room." Another pause, longer now. "Then put her in my room." She bit her lip. "No, give her some aspirin." An attempt at a smile. "I'll be there soon."

She clicked the phone shut, and spinning, made for the door.

Only to run into a not-completely-sober Chuck Bass who swayed backwards before losing his balance entirely and falling, taking Blair with him.

As the extremely brassed brunette was straddling him, Chuck did the stupidest thing he could have done at the moment.

He kissed her.

It felt like forever and no time at all—looking back, he understands that he had it _bad_—before he felt the surprising—though not _entirely_ unexpected—slap.

In the blink of an eye—that girl could move _fast_—she was up and out the door, but not before he caught a look of her furiously blushing face.

Cheek stinging, Chuck poured himself another drink, smiling.

Chuck Bass was having a good day.

* * *

Outside, the brunette in question pressed a hand to her lips, thoughtfully looking up towards one of the windows of the building.

Smiling, she lifted a hand, hailing one of the many cabs that patrolled the streets.

Blair Waldorf was having a good day.

* * *

_Wow. Short._

_Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Musings?_

_See you on the reviews page!_


End file.
